


Last Night to the Sound of Thunder

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Cussing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, heavy on the hurt, light on comfort, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's pretty sure he's dying. He's lying in a puddle of his own blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night to the Sound of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for picfor1000 based off this prompt
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/RfXdlo5)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Title stolen from half a line of a Bob Seger song "Hollywood Nights" which has NOTHING to do with this story but made it into the title none the less.

Clint's sure he's dying. He's lying in a puddle of his own blood, in the dark, on top of an abandoned building that no one knows he's on the top of. No one but whoever _shot him in the back_.

 

He can't move anything but one arm, and everything hurts like a son-of-a-bitch. His phone is 15 feet away lying in low spot that was filled water when Clint regained consciousness. It's completely submerged. He's pretty sure it's not going to be a lot of use. Even if it was close enough to reach.

 

He's got one hand wrapped tight around what's left of his bow. His quiver is nowhere to be seen. Which fucking sucks because even if he can't really move a lot he could probably move enough to set off a flare arrow. If he had any. Which he doesn't. Fuck.

 

"Fuck!" Clint gasps. It makes him cough, which hurts like hell. It's a wet terrifying sound and when he looks at the hand that he used to stifle it his fingers are covered in blood.

"Fuck" he whispers.

 

He's going to die up here, in the rain, with no one for company but some mangy old raven and a couple of weird ass angels carved into the top of the building. Who even puts a statue this high up, tucked in so close no one will ever see it? What the fuck? One more thing for the file in his head, "Weird Shit You See In New York". Maybe the last thing to go in that file.

Clint shivers, not just from his morbid thoughts. It's getting colder. Or maybe it’s the rain soaking in, or the cold creeping in where his blood used to be.

 

Clint coughs again this time he doesn't check for blood, just lets his eyes close and tries not to move. He thinks about conserving energy, but at this point it hardly matters. What he saving his strength _for_? So he can take his time dying?

 

"Gronk!"

 

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" the sound startles him so bad he jumps, forgetting much he hurts. Then he gets reminded "Shit!" he says. Clint is man enough to admit it's a sob. Fuck it hurts.

 

"Gronk!" the crow yells again. The fucking bird doesn't care. Clint wishes he had something to throw at the asshole. "Fuck off" Clint hisses at it. The bird tilts its head to the side and moves closer in that stupidly awkward way only a walking bird can manage.

 

"Gronk" it says and fluffs out its wings.

 

"Fuck you very much. I'm dying here. Leave me to do it in peace" Clint tells it, voice cracking on a sob. He's losing it in more ways than one. Talking to a fucking crow _and_ losing his voice.

 

'Christ. I even suck at dying with fucking dignity' he thinks.

 

"Bonk" the crow says changing its tune a little.

 

"Fuck off and leave me alone" Clint says. The bird does just that, spreading its wings and lifting into to air with the barest movement before it’s gone.

 

"Wish _I_ could fly" Clint mutters "Shoulda got Sam to show me how" he says and closes his eyes. He hopes it's for the last time. He's cold and sore and scared and alone. He doesn't want to be around for that kind of death. Easier to just sleep through it.

 

****

 

The raven returns whence she came, seeking out the blonde hair of the one who sought her help.  She lands upon the shoulder of the arm holding his hammer. “Gronk ka ka” she tells him.

“Thank you lady raven” he says as she flies away.

She flies back to the human on the roof to keep watch over her charge, knowing she will be followed. She lands lightly beside the human. “Bonk!” she says. He does not move, she watches over him and waits for the seeker to find him.

*****

Clint can hear the fucking raven again. Asshole didn’t stay gone long. He’s having a hard time giving a shit. The rain picks up; he can feel it hitting his eyelids. He can hear thunder in the distance. Yippee. Might as well add ‘struck by lightning’ to everything else he has going on today. He has a wild moment of hope that it means something more, the sound of distant thunder, but really, he knows better. He doesn’t have that kind of luck; it’s just a storm moving through, not the blonde haired cavalry riding to his rescue on a hammer.

He’s really cold now but having a hard time caring about that too. Lethargy is a pretty big red flag, right up there with loss of feeling. Clint knows he’s close. It’s not the way he was planning on checking out, but he can think of at least five ways that would be worse.

He doesn’t really mind the rain, if he could pry his eyes open the lightning might put on a pretty good show. He can hear it ramping up and getting closer, but he’s just too damned tired by now. He can still feel the rain on his face, that will have to be good enough.

“Gronk!”  then a thump startles Clint and he groans.

“Hawkeye!” he hears, and for a moment Clint thinks he’s pretty far gone if he’s hearing things. Then he feels a big warm calloused had rest against the side of his head.

“Do you yet draw breath, valiant warrior?” Thor asks him.

“Yeah.” Clint says and it comes out a whisper, he can hear the blood rattling in his throat.

“You are grievously wounded. I will call for help, your healers can yet save you.” Thor makes to step away and Clint clutches at his hand despite exhaustion and pain.

“Can- can you… not... leave? I- I don’t want-“

“Fear not my friend, I will stay by your side.” Thor tells him gently and Clint lets himself settle a bit. He’ll be okay now, no matter what else happens.

                                         

 

 


End file.
